Nothing is Everlasting
by gallaghergrl
Summary: "he's making it hard on me." -sabrina :: "no one ever said being in love is easy." -daphne :: an angst puckabrina
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: I must sadly say, no I do not own any of Michael Buckely's punkrock amazingness.

**~Nothing is Ever Lasting~**

**[.][.][.]**

**It started with a conversation about a guy who just might love her a little too much...**

_"When do you think he'll stop growing up?"-Sabrina_

"Never."-Daphne

_"He has to stop at some point. Probably when he graduates collage."-Sabrina_

"No. He won't stop getting old until you do."-Daphne

_"What?"-Sabrina_

"He is growing up to be with you"-Daphne

_"He can't do that. He'd be throwing away immortality."-Sabrina_

"He already is."-Daphne

_"You're lieing. He's smarter than that. He knows its not safe to love some one that much. Besides we aren't even together."-Sabrina_

* * *

"Why are you grow up for me?"-Sabrina

"Because I love you.."-Puck

"Don't."-Sabrina

"Don't what?"-Puck

"Don't love me."-Sabrina

* * *

**And when she realized that maybe he already loves her too much, she tries to cut him lose...**

"I don't love you back."-Sabrina

"You do. But even if you don't, it doesn't matter."-Puck

"What if I say I hate you?"-Sabrina

"It wouldn't change my mind."-Puck

* * *

**But he won't let her go...**

"She's never going to give up."-Daphne

"Well neither am I."-Puck

* * *

**And it gets harder to fight him to let go, when maybe you love him too...**

"He's making it hard on me." -Sabrina

"No one ever said being in love is easy." -Daphne

* * *

**He's willing to do anything...**

"You really love her." -Daphne

"Yeah, I do."-Puck

"She loves you too."-Daphne

"I know. That's why it hurts so much more when she tells me to give up."-Puck

* * *

**But stop fighting for her...**

"My sister's been hurt a lot in her life, you know."-Daphne

"I'm not going hurt her."-Puck

"You already are. You. This. How you keeping fighting her so you guys can be together. It tears her up. She's afraid to hurt you. She thinks that a relationship between you two will hurt you in the end."-Daphne

"It hurts me more to be with out her though."-Puck

* * *

**And maybe there's answer, but she refuses to take it...**

"If you became immortal we could be together."-Puck

"I couldn't live like that though."-Sabrina

* * *

(outside his door on the floor laid a little book.)

"What's that?"-Daphne

"Tuck Everlasting."-Puck

"Ouch."-Daphne

"Why?"-Puck

"It's about a girl who falls in love with a boy who is immortal. The boy's whole family is immortal from this water in a secret spring. It's hard on them because they have to move around a lot. They were like ever-afters; the family faced some of the same difficulties. When the girl meets them, they tell her its a curse to be immortal because life isn't right if you don't die. The family is on the run towards the end of the story from the cops. The boy tells the girl to wait a few years, till she is 17 like him and drink the water and find him so they can be together. When her the boy comes back to her town 40 or so years later he see's her grave and knew she made the right choice."-Daphne

"I'm going to go get some air."-Puck

* * *

**It's a tangled love story about how Nothing is Everlasting.**

Guy+Girl+Match-Maker Sister= Crazy, fluffy, and marshmellow gooey sweetness story.


	2. Slipping off the Rails

****

**Note: Sabrina and Puck are 17 and Daphne is 13. It's after book six I suposse, but in the distant future. No Red living with them, no parents awake, no baby brother, no knowing who the master is! Sorry. Mr. Canis is free of the Wolf though.**

* * *

Wine glasses clinked asthe guest of Mayor Charming and Snow's engagement party danced and mingled the late Friday night away. The lights were dimmed, and the mansion was extravagantly decorated. Crystal chandeliers, crimson silk table clothes, and lavish rose arrangements were placed everywhere. Ornate gold frames holding priceless paints, detailed drapes, and suits of silver armor added to the wealthy and well breed taste Charming's mansion eluded.

Sabrina Grimm sat at a table in a secluded corner of the main room. Her feet had hurt from the silver heels she had been forced to wear to match her midnight blue spaghetti strap dress. Daphne sat beside Sabrina wearing a beautiful lavender gown with cinching at the waist. 17 year-old Brina commented with her younger sister about people they had seen at the party. Ali Baba had been seen arriving with Jasmine and it was rumored that Beauty and Beast were breaking up for good, not to mention King Author had a new sword made.

Just then a handsom 17 year-old Puck caught Sabrina's eye. He was outfitted in a tux and green tie. Puck's dirty blond hair was stylishly messy and his currently green eyes (AN: you know how they change color) made all the girls at the party swoon. Sabrina cocked her head suddenly re-realizing how handsome Puck could be when he wasn't torturing. An increasingly familiar feeling of butterflies returned, making Sabrina feel completely ridiculous. Truth be told Sabrina was actually starting to realize how much she cared for Puck. Their relationship (AN: How they know each other. They aren't dating) had always been complicated with all the life threatening situations and constant teasing. However, somewhere in the midst of all the craziness the two had shared some sweet moments, which had made Sabrina, start to fall for Puck. He could be unbearable sometimes, but somehow she knew that she loved him. Though the thought alone made her scared. The people she loved were always the one to get hurt.

"When do you think he'll stop growing up?" Sabina asked aloud. She had been wondering for sometime what Puck's motives for ageing were. He already looked to be about 17 too, and had a rather appealingly muscular body to show for it.

"Never." Daphne replied. Sabrina looked to her sister startled, navy blue eyes slightly wide.

"He has to stop at some point. Probably when he graduates collage." Brina pointed out, sipping some wate from a crytal glass.

"No. He won't stop getting old until you do." Daphne told her sister. Brina looked ready to spit her water, but she quickly swallowed instead. A small coughing fit errupted but the brrunette just pretended not to notice.

"What?" Sabrina looked at her sister startled. Daphne rolled her eyes at Sabrina as if the answer should be obvious.

"He is growing up to be with you." The youngest Grimm explained.

"He can't do that. He'd be throwing away immortality." Brina said. Her heart quickened as Daphne stared hard at her.

"He already is." Daphne said slowly.

"You're lying. He's smarter than that. Why would he even want to "be with me?"

"Because he..._ loves _you..."

Sabrina shook her head. "Even if me does supposedly "love" me, he knows it's not safe to love some one that much. Besides we aren't even together." Sabrina argued. Daphne puzzled over Sabrina's tone. It was almost liked Sabrina was pleading that Puck not love her.

Sabrina sat there in blind panic. Only she knew how dangerous it was to care for people. You got hurt when you cared about Sabrina or Sabrina cared for you, Sabrina knew that best. Look at Mr. Canis, who almost unleashed The Wolf because he was protecting her from Jack; or Granny who had been in danger of Red; or poor little Daphne who could get hurt so easily to get to Sabrina. People always got hurt because of Sabrina. Sabrina was the target of all danger, especially any danger involving the Hand. Sabrina refused to love Puck, or let Puck love her on the chance that he might. It would be the only way the fairy boy was safe from the Hand or herself. Sabrina was determined to save Puck.

"You love him, right? He loves you back. There's no problem, right?" Daphne questioned.

"There is a huge problem. He can't age for me, not when he's been 11 for 4,000 years. He can't go back once he age. What if he stops loving me or I die? What will he do if all that is left of him is an immortal old man? I'm mortal. I will leave him so easily with nothing but regret of growing old. He'll just get hurt. I don't want to hurt him." Sabrina looked at her sadly. "I can save you if someone else hurts you, but I can't save him if I'm the one who hurts him. I can't unless I don't let myself hurt him."

"So what are you going to do? Just cut him out from your life? Sabrina… you can't just give up! " Daphne argued back.

"Maybe I have to…" Sabrina replied.

"What are you talking about? You're not my sister. My sister is Sabrina Grimm, and Sabrina Grimm never quits. She doesn't admit defeat. My sister is a fighter." Daphne voice wavered at the end.

"I want Puck to be ok, even if that means giving him up. That's what I want, and I'll fight you or anyone else who wants to get in the way of that." Sabrina said lifting her head. Daphne shook her head. "It's the right thing to do Daph." Brina said softer.

"Why are the right things and the things that makes people happy never the same?" Daphne asked her sister.

"Because that's what the right thing is. Doing the thing that is harder, the thing that hurts, doing what you don't want to do so the people you love are better off. What's right and what's easy never is the same." Sabrina replied.

Daphne slumped then said "Try. Try to do the easy thing and see what happens. If it won't work than do the right thing. But try before you give up."

"I can't. It will only make it harder later on." Sabrina shook her head. Then she got up from the table ready to leave. Daphne looked at her heartbroken sibling wanting to help her find a happily ever after but not sure of how.

"Try." She said one last time to Brina before Brina slipped into the crowd of guest.

* * *

Sabrina stood out on the balcony that over looked the back of Charming's estate. Vines of magical roses hung on the stone sidewalls that connected to a waist high decorative railing. The night air was slightly warm with cool air blowing occasionally. Brina leaned on the cool stone rails looking out at the twinkling stars. Behind her was a pair of French doors that opened up to the ballroom filled of dancing couples.

"Enjoying the view?" asked a male voice from behind. Sabrina's insides jumped but refuse to let the owner of the voice know he scared her. Brina turned to find and dashing and smirking Puck leaning against the wall a foot or so behind her.

Sabrina held her head high and replied with a curt "Yes."

"So…" Puck said slowly. He studied Sabrina carefully in the moonlight, taking in her beautiful appearance. Sabrina felt fidgety under Pucks glaze.

"Have you danced much?" She blurted for lack of better conversation. If her awkward outburst fazed him it didn't show.

"Not really. Haven't found anyone I felt like dancing with." Puck replied easily.

Sabrina wasn't sure what to say now. Despite her rather convincing argument with Daphne that Sabrina was completely set on stopping her feelings for Puck, she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach whenever he appeared.

"Interesting." Sabrina could hear her voice go cold as she tried to put up a barrier that stopped her from being so fazed by Puck. Puck raised a brow at her cool and indifferent voice but kept trying to continue a conversation with her. Each time Sabrina replied with a cool, clipped short answer. Puck felt his confidence slipping away. She was making it so hard to talk and he didn't know why. Finally he just blurted out the question on his mind but Sabrina, so busy trying to not focus too much on Puck, hadn't paid attention.

"Well…?" Puck said indicating to Brina he had said something Brina had most likely missed.

"Sorry, what?" Sabrina asked.

"Do you want to dance?" Puck asked taking a step forward. Sabrina froze. With the distance Puck had closed in only a step and Puck's question lingering in the air she didn't know what to say.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Puck said trying to convince her. With her icy attitude to him before he figured there wasn't much left to lose.

"Erm." Sabrina said struggling for words.

"I won't prank you." Puck said incase that's what was holding her back. Puck took another step forward. "Come on Brina." He put his hand out to her. Sabrina felt her barrier crumble. She couldn't stop loving him when he looked at her like that. All she could do was hear a voice in ahead that sounded a lot like Daphne saying the same word over and over again. _Try. _Acting more on impulse than anything she reached out and grabbed Puck's hand feeling her hand get a tingling feeling.

Puck pulled her toward the dance floor and rested his hand on her waist than he took his other hand and held Brina's. The two slowly began to waltz as Brina placed the hand Puck wasn't holding on his shoulder. They swayed and spun to the music, both light on their feet and in their own world. Sabrina felt Puck twirl her out then back in cinching her waist.

"Its not so bad." Puck said his voice low as he spun Sabrina.

"No, not at all." Sabrina said smiling. She knew her plan was practically demolished and that if she saw Puck's smile, she'd be a goner for sure but something about dancing here with him in the middle of a ballroom at midnight felt so right. And maybe for the moment, it might not hurt to be selfish and enjoy herself free of consequence. And maybe it wouldn't have hurt if she was anyone else, but she was Sabrina Grimm and things would always hurt when you let your guard down.

* * *

Laugh and tittering on too tall heels, Sabrina leaned on Puck as they made their way out to the balcony again. Brina gathered her self enough to move over to the stone railing and lean on them instead of Puck. Puck plucked a rose from one of the vines and presented it to Sabrina in flourish with an over exaggerated bow.

"For you, milady." Puck said smiling a goofy smile. Sabrina grinned back, taking the flower and curtsying dramatically.

"Why thank you, good sir." She replied. Then while turning to rest the rose on the stone top of the balcony's railing, Puck came behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sabrina snuggled against his chest. She felt safe there, seeing no reason to move. Why should she?

"I wish things could stay like this, me with you, forever."

That's why. The moment you lower your guard something unexpected happens that changes everything.

Sabrina felt like someone had poured a bucket of cold water on her, waking her up from the happy dream she had been in all night. She felt like she couldn't breath. She had ruined her plan by dancing with Puck. She had endangered his life by prancing around the dance floor flaunting her feelings in the face of any Hand agent in disguise. God knows what might happen. She had to think fast to find an answer, only one wasn't coming.

"You're growing up for me." Sabrina accused turning to Puck. It was the best she could do. "Why are you growing up for me?"

"Because I love you." Puck said smiling at her. Sabrina felt even more frozen. She had been hoping for a radical response that would make everything ok. This was anything but that.

"Don't." she warned him.

"Don't what?" Puck questioned confused as Sabrina broke free of his embrace.

"Don't love me." Sabrina said sadly shaking her head. It wasn't fair that when he finally admitted he loved her, they couldn't be together.

Puck looked taken aback. "Brina what is going on?" Had she lost her mind, was the only though running through his mind. What in the world could make her say something like that?

"Puck it's not safe to love someone like me." Sabrina she turned sharply so he wouldn't see her wet eyes. Walking out the door, she left a heart broken boy behind. The rose slipped from the stone railing onto the ground as she left, crushing it underfoot as she slipped through the French doors. Puck was left to pick up what little there was to salvage from the night.


	3. What We Can't Wish For

Sabrina stepped quietly done the stairs so she wouldn't wake everyone else up. The rest of the family had slept in, tired from the late night the day before. Brina had had a restless night after her encounter with Puck at the party. Carefully stepping over books scattered on the living floor, she reach the kitchen where to her shock, there was Puck getting a glass of water. Sabrina's eye's widened in surprise.

"Oh, hey there." Puck nodded cautiously to her unsure of what to say after the night before. Nothing could be more awkward than this.

"Hey" Sabrina mumbled. Both avoided eye contact as Brina got as glass of water for herself. Finally after to many minutes of silence and awkwardness Puck impatiently blurted out what had been keeping him up with all night. "Do you really mean what you said last night?"

Sabrina felt her throat go dry as she attempted to figure what to say. Taking another slip of water to delay the in inevitable response she decide on the truth. Looking at him and keeping the eye contacted they had avoided moments before she said, "I meant it. You can't love me."

"I can too." Puck argued back immediately.

"Can't." She shot back.

"Can." He replied fiercely.

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't! " She cried. Normally it would have been funny to see two seventeen year olds fight like five year olds, but the matter on hand was much to serious for that kind of humor.

"Why?" Puck challenged.

"I don't love you back." Sabrina yelled back.

Puck looked shocked and hurt for a second, but recovered quickly. "You do. But even if you don't, it doesn't matter." Puck said much more quietly. Sabrina was surprised he knew she loved him, but didn't have time to daunt on that.

"What if I say I hate you?" She replied narrowing her eyes.

"It wouldn't change my mind." Puck told her.

"Then you're an idiot!" Sabrina told him furiously.

"Is it really so idiotic to be in love?" Puck questioned.

"Yes. You get hurt when you love people."

Puck looked surprised. He shook his head. "So is that it than?" He asked. "Because there's a chance that you might get hurt you decide it's not worth the risk? Cut your loses before you get hurt? You won't give me a chance on the possibiliy you'll get _hurt_? Do you really just not trust me? You rather be alone and cold and freeze everybody out?" Puck looked at Sabrina distress. "God! Is that what you want Brina?"

Sabrina wanted to shake her head no. She wanted to yell that, she wasn't afraid to get hurt; She was afraid to hurt him. She wanted to do anything but feel her eyes sting with tears as she watched Puck stalked out the back door slamming it behind him so hard that the door frame rattled.

But most of all she wanted to be able to tell him she loved him.

* * *

Puck stomped over to an oak tree in the back yard kicking rocks wildly as he went. After slamming down on the ground and sighing angrily, he felt despair surround him. How could Sabrina just give up like that without trying? How could she think he would hurt her? A twig snapped a few feet away. He looked up to see Marshmallow standing there, looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I was up." She explained. "And I heard you guys."

"Didn't everybody?" Puck huffed.

"Actually I think the rest of them were still asleep. I've been up all night worrying about you and Brina." Daphne replied.

"You too, huh?" Puck asked.

"Yeah." Daphne gave an enthusiastic head nod than sat down too. "Last night she said some strange stuff and then she barely slept at all."

"What kind of stuff?" Puck asked.

"That you'd be throwing away immortality to be with her and how it isn't safe to love her. She could die and than you'd just be and old man with memories. She's really afraid to hurt you."

"That's kinda like what she said to me too. She kept saying it wasn't safe to love someone because the you'd get hurt." Puck said.

A silent, but comfortable pause as the two sat there thinking.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed. "I thought she was talking about herself and how she was afraid to get hurt. I didn't realize she had been talking about me getting hurt. I yelled at her for it." Puck said guiltily.

"Its ok. I heard. It wasn't to bad." Daphne said.

"Yeah, well," Puck sighed. "Its still not helping me get Sabrina to give me a chance."

"Just prove that your willing to do anything so you two can be together. Prove that you're not afraid of any consequence." Daphne advised.

Puck looked thoughtful. "Thanks Daph."

"Its nothing. I really want you guys to be together. You make her happy and Sabrina deserves to be happy. Besides, I know she loves you even if she doesn't say it." Daphne said.

"Yeah, I love her too." Puck smiled faintly.


End file.
